Danthra Kingsguard
Danthra Kingsguard is the dowager queen of Karpathia, a famous Minotauride, second mother to king Oskhar the Thirtieth of Karpathia and mother in law to current queen Daegra. She is the second recorded person to receive the Haletide Blessing from Lady Eiraiha by proxy of Chichi and Lysl. History Danthra was born in the Grazelands, under queen Muntispeer's rule. Growing up, she exhibited such skill and loyalty that she was asked to become the bodyguard of then prince Oskhar and his parents. It has to be noted that she gained their trust completely, to the degree that royal secrets were entrusted to her. She in turn was willing to break the old laws of Karpathia in an attempt to save queen Awrinoë by giving her own blood to the dying woman, alas too late to save her. The Demon Braves When nobles directed by a priest of Laudican killed Oskhar the Twenty-eighth, she managed to enact an escape for herself and the prince. After meeting up with the Cat-si knight Nalgeeia, she went on to meet Isgarn of Karpathia and his wife Rainette vi Alloriel, the leaders of the Preïades society, Karpathia's hidden network of spies and problem solvers. Rainette, being a born seer with the ability to share her gift through blood, got a vision of the future and tried to warn Danthra of it, leaving her with somewhat distracting impressions of the future. After most of the society was slain during the chaos after the trial of Paedric Fent, Danthra rebuilt it and became the spymaster of the Heartlands. She would care for the newborn prince Oskhar after his mother died, raising him to be a fine king, while loving his father in secret. The return of Vygo Danthra would blame herself for not being vigilant enough, but after Karpathia's founder Emperor Vygo was released accidentally from his tomb, his troops managed to stuff her down a slick well. After citizens had managed to extract her and a related issue had been resolved, she took stock of the woman her Oskhar had become enamored with. With her approval, Karpathia got its next queen. Haletide blessing When the royal couple was researching the Demon Braves, Danthra got visions of her approaching death. However, two Ureonggaksi on a mission bestowed the Haletide Blessing on her, de-aging her bodily and renewing her lifeforce. Since then Danthra's been keen on not just resuming her job with gusto, but also taking the time to visit the graves of some old friends, hoping that this would net her a grandchild. With the blessing came new accolades and duties however. She was recognised as a Demon Brave by Eiraiha and Clover and subsequently honored alongside the other living members of the group. Oskhar used that as leverage to publicly declare her dowager queen. She would later be sent to Crystal Plinth as head of the delegation (practically all Bovitaurides, Minotaurides and more besides in the Heartlands) intended to pay homage to Io. She helped the city garrison quell the riots caused by Brangut ul Yongul, Dragon King of the Seas. When she came home, it was revealed to her that she would be a grandmother soon. Abilities While Danthra is a competent gardener, bodyguard and nursemaid, her talent lies in her abilities as a spymaster. More than just a sharp mind, her blood-contact with a born seer has left Danthra with occasional visions and flashes of the future, allowing her to take pre-emptive action when needed. While Minotaurides may seem to have disadvantage here, Danthra's upbringing and training have lent her considerable diplomatic skills and a shrewd sense of figures to deal with the many attempted frauds. It has to be mentioned that the maze she keeps near the royal residence is considered the most effective means to keep criminals from the streets of Karpathia. Its winding ways will leave the hapless wandering in circles. Other Minotaurides have tried their luck as well, but the vast majority could not find the exit without help. Category:Mamonme Characters Category:Queens Category:Seers Category:Spymasters Category:Characters